1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-transparency polarizing plate including a polarizing film, a retardation film, and a color adhesive film disposed between the polarizing film and the retardation film, and an organic light-emitting device including the high-transparency polarizing plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, an organic light-emitting device includes an anode, a cathode and an organic layer interposed between the anode and the cathode. In the organic light-emitting device, as a voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, holes are injected from the anode to the organic layer, while electrons are injected from the cathode to the organic layer. The holes and electrons injected into the organic layer combine to generate exitons. When the exitons drop from an excitation state into a ground state, light is emitted.
In the organic light-emitting device, the anode constitutes a reflective electrode, whereas the cathode constitutes a transparent electrode. Thus, when the organic light-emitting device operates, light emitted from the organic layer is reflected from the reflective electrode and is externally emitted by passing through the transparent electrode.
In this regard, nearly 100% of internal light is externally emitted, whereas about 40% of external light is reflected. As a result, an image may appear incomplete. In particular, dark colors of the image may not be sufficiently discernable, so that the contrast ratio and visibility of the image may be lowered. Thus, a polarizing plate may be attached to an external surface of the organic light-emitting device in order to reduce the reflection of external light. The polarizing plate is disposed on an external surface of a substrate of the organic light-emitting device and has a stacked structure including a retardation film, a first base layer, a polarizing film and a second base layer, which are sequentially disposed on the external surface of the substrate.
Reflectance of external light may be lowered to about 4% due to the attachment of the polarizing plating having the structure described above. However, transmittance of the internal light may also be lowered to about 43%, thereby causing loss of light. Therefore, there is a need to reduce such loss of light and, the increased power to consumption that is necessary due to the higher-luminance light-emitting device.